


Anything For My Loki

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Loki Gets a Hug, M/M, Married Couple, Singing, Tom Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple but grand gesture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For My Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzmEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/gifts).



> This is a gift for EzmEmily who is writting me, a wonderful story about standing up for yourself and having someone standing up for you. Which got me thinking about this interview Tom did where someone said that Loki is just evil and Tom took offense for Loki which I thought was so sweet. Here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FSYKHpRgi7M this was an old interview and I know that people have written fics about this and I thought I'll give it a go too. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Btw it happens at 15:14 when you hear someone say Loki is just evil. here is the song that Loki will be seranding Tom I think it fits really well it's called Thank You For Loving Me By Bon Jovi: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JVUaHJcZp4

Loki was watching the interview, at first he quite enjoyed it Tom always had that affect on him ever since they met.

Then it came, that remark he's just evil. Loki clenched his fists, and then his heart melted when he heard Tom stand up for him. His heart swelled as Tom spoke, saying he loves Loki and that he sees his pain.

Loki wiped tears, as he heard Tom say his tears are my tears, his anger is my anger, his joy is my joy. "Thomas" he whispered to the air, wanting him to be here with him.

Loki sat in their apartment, watching the whole interview to the end and thinking about how he could thank Tom.

He called him that night, "Hello?" Tom said as he got into his hotel room. "Thomas?" Loki said in a quiet voice. "Darling, how are you?" he asked softly.

"When are you coming home?" Loki asked. "Tomorrow my love" Tom whispered. "Thomas?" Loki said tenderly. "Yes?" Tom asked. "I love you" Loki said. "I love you too my Loki" Tom said softly.

"Thomas, when you get home I need to tell you something" Loki said. "Nothing bad I hope" Tom said slightly concerned.

"No, my love nothing bad" Loki said reassuring him. "And you can't tell me now?" Tom asked. "This is something I must tell you in person, I cannot do it over the phone my love" Loki said.

"I understand my darling, I will see you soon then, I love you" Tom said. "I love you too Thomas, I await your return" he whispered as they hung up. Tom smiled dreaming of Loki that night.

He wondered what Loki had to tell him. The next day he flew back home, when the plane finally landed he practically raced home after getting his luggage.

He got home and was greeted by Loki hugging him tightly. "I missed you my love" Loki whispered. "I missed you too my darling" Tom said as they kissed deeply.

Tom moaned delicately into the kiss, savoring the moment till they broke for air. "Thomas, you are most likely tired you should go and get settled" Loki said. "It can wait my darling, now what is it you wanted to tell me?" Tom said. "Thomas, I…this is hard for me to convey so I will do this another way" Loki said and waved his hand making music play. Loki took Tom's hands in his and began singing.

 _It’s hard for me to say the things_  
_I want to say sometimes_  
_There’s no one here but you and me_  
_And that broken old street light_  
_Lock the doors_  
_We’ll leave the world outside_  
_All I’ve got to give to you_  
_Are these five words tonight_  
  
_Thank you for loving me_  
_For being my eyes_  
_When I couldn’t see_  
_For parting my lips_  
_When I couldn’t breathe_  
_Thank you for loving me_  
_Thank you for loving me_  
  
_I never knew I had a dream_  
_Until that dream was you_  
_When I look into your eyes_  
_The sky’s a different blue_  
_Cross my heart_  
_I wear no disguise_  
_If I tried, you’d make believe_  
_That you believed my lies_  
  
_Thank you for loving me_  
_For being my eyes_  
_When I couldn’t see_  
_For parting my lips_  
_When I couldn’t breathe_  
_Thank you for loving me_  
  
_You pick me up when I fall down_  
_You ring the bell before they count me out_  
_If I was drowning you would part the sea_  
_And risk your own life to rescue me_  
  
_Lock the doors_  
_We’ll leave the world outside_  
_All I’ve got to give to you_  
_Are these five words tonight_  
  
_Thank you for loving me_  
_For being my eyes_  
_When I couldn’t see_  
_You parted my lips_  
_When I couldn’t breathe_  
_Thank you for loving me_  
  
_When I couldn’t fly_  
_Oh, you gave me wings_  
_You parted my lips_  
_When I couldn’t breathe_  
_Thank you for loving me_

When the music ended, Tom wiped a tear. "I heard everything you said on that interview, how you love me and you see my pain. Thomas, there are no words for me to tell you how much you have touched me.

I love you, you are my air, you are my heart, and if I am gushing which is unlike me I have earned it. You touched me, you are my angel" Loki said tears threatening to come out.

"I would do anything for my Loki, for I love him beyond words, sweet Loki, I love you too with all my heart" Tom said as they kissed full heartedly. Loki smiled into the kiss, he had never felt more loved than at this moment.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
